Mai's Complicated, Secret Life Uploaded Again
by sassykins11261
Summary: Summary: Everyone knows the sweet, innocent Mai. But, what if the things from these casess are clues to Mai's past, and who she used to be? "Selena..." "What are you doing here?" "I've come to take you home." "But-" "It's time, princess..." Who are these mysterious men, and what do they want with Mai? And why are all the kids on the case so close to Mai!
1. Case 1

Summary: Everyone knows the sweet, innocent Mai. But, what if the things from these casess are clues to Mai's past, and who she used to be? "Selena..." "What are you doing here?" "I've come to take you home." "But-" "It's time, princess..." Who are these mysterious men, and what do they want with Mai? And why are all the kids on the case so close to Mai!

June 20th, 2013

Psychic Shibuya Research

(Episode 4 of Ghost Hunt, Doll House)

Naru and I arrived at the clients house really early, so we had some time left to take a tour and meet the little girl Ayami. Ayami is really sweet, she reminds me of someone from my past. Ayami is a six year old girl with blonde curly locks in pig tails, big, green eyes, and white pale skin. She's about up to my upper thigh standing tall. Anyway, after the meeting SPR got to investigating quick with Monk, Ayako, John, Masako, Lin, Naru, and myself. Everyone was here.

One night, after the whole fire incident, somehow I got put into Ayami's room to put her to bed. Don't ask. I just got done putting Ayami to sleep (or so I thought) when I was leaving the room I felt a little fist around my wrist. I looked back to see Ayami wide awake then before.

"Ayami." I said as I sat back on the side of her bed. "What are you doing up, I thought you were fast asleep?" The little girl looked nervous a little before she replied.

"I can't fall asleep I'm scared." I cocked my head to the side.

"Scared? Scared of what sweet heart?"

"I don't know, but I'm scared. Could you sing Iyami to sleep?" And then, I was stabbed in the heart by her cute gaze. How could anyone say no to that little face? I smiled at the girl and leaned in like I was sharing a top secret.

"I'll tell you what. If I sing you one song, will you go straight to sleep?" The little girl nodded and I gave a very light, feminine chuckle. I sat up straight and brought the little girl in my lap, and put her ear right above my heart as I started to sing. Little did I know, I forgot that one of the cameras was focused on us. So everyone back at base could see and hear everything we were doing!

Kimotto ite mieta kokoro no oku

Dare ka no tame ni jibun no kizutsuke

Chiisana kono te de mamoreru you

Tsuyoku tsuyoku negau hoshi no nagareru yoru ni

Yozora ni suikomareru ikuze

Nomatata kitsuka anata ni

Todoke riyugemasu youni

Kono uta inoseru de egao

Nodare wo itsuka anata ga

Hana wo saka semasu youni

Yozora ni uta wo nosete chiisana

Mahou wo kakeru zutto hitori de

Kurushimaraide hoshii no

Hoshi sora wo miagete negai

Boto wo surure itsuka mabayui

Egao sakimasu youni

Hoshi sora wo miagete negai

Boto wo surure itsuka mabayui

Egao sakimasu youni

Once I was done, I put Ayami back in bed and made my way back to base. When I got there, everyone was staring at me. I felt myself get nervous under their intense stare.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked in a quiet voice. No one talked at first, everyone just stared at me.

"Wow Mai." Ayako said. "I didn't know you were quite the singer." I blushed crimson red at her comment.

Ahh! I totally forgot about the camera in Ayami's room!

"Yea Mai, you're a really good singer. Are you in a band?" Monk asked. I looked up through my lashes at the group shyly, ashamed to reply.

_Why am I ashamed of my talent?_

_It's not like it's a bad thing._

"I agree with Monk and Ayako. You have a lovely voice Miss Mai."

_Now John!?_

I swallowed my fright and calmly answered John.

"Thank you John." I said.

"How 'bout we have Mai sing us to sleep?" My head quickly turned to Monk to stare at him in disbelief. Ayako hit him upside the head with her hand.

"Idiot, Mai's not going to do that." She exclaimed.

"Ow, you don't have to hit me so hard like that you old hag, I was only joking." Monk said rubbing the back of his head. And just like that, Monk and Ayako got into an argument. While they argued, I gracefully, and calmly, made my way to the couch. But once I got there, I fell asleep. I never knew just how tired I was.

I opened my eyes to see Eugene infront of me. He gave me a small, gentle smile. Of course, I smiled back.

"Hello Eugene." I said.

"Hello... Mai..." Eugene is Naru's twin brother who died in a crashing accident. Naru, who is actually Oliver Davis, and Eugene are originally from England. Naru has PK and Eugene has what I have. I know this because...

"Mai..." Eugene said in a calm voice. I looked back towards him and cocked my head to the side.

"Yes, Gene?"

"Ayami's in grave danger." My eyes went wide.

Is it... Her...? I thought. Gene nodded his head at my unanswered question.

All right... I'll watch over her. And just like that, Eugene, and the dream realm, was fading and I was back in the base room.

I opened my eyes to see the room quite empty, besides Lin at the moniters.

"Hmm..." I moved my head to the side a little, and I felt that my head was resting on something soft, yet, taut... I looked up to see it was a shoulder that belonged to...

N_aru?_

_Why am I sleeping on Naru's shoulder?_

_Who put me here?_

As I was thinking I felt an evil aura in the air. I looked towards Lin and I saw that he was more tense than usual?

_It's just like Noll to be by Mai's side 24/7. I don't understand how Mai can put up with Noll's verbal abuse? She doesn't even do anything about it? She's nice to him back? Is it because..._

_Mai likes Noll...?_

_No! That can't be true! Mai should like a more mature, calm, man..._

_Like me..._

_Hasn't she noticed the little hints I've been dropping?_

_She's probably too busy to notice..._

As I heard Lin's inner thoughts I felt bad... It's not that I haven't been busy. I just thought that... He liked Madoka... Now I feel bad. Maybe I should be more nice to him give him hope. I mean I don't like anyone yet. And maybe it could be Lin I'll end up with who knows? When I was done thinking, I gracefully got up making sure not to disturb Naru, and made my way to the kitchen.

"Lin..." I said. Lin looked with surprise but quickly pushed it away.

"Yes Miss Taniyama?" I calmly smiled at him with warm eyes and said. "Lin, you don't have to call me by my last name. Please, call me Mai."

"Uh... Yes, Mi-um... Yes, Mai..." I smiled at Lin, letting him know that I'm pleased with him. I leanded down to his level, which wasn't far even though he was in a chair he's still taller than me.

"I brought you some tea. I just made it. Would you like some?" Lin nodded, and when he turned his head to the side, I caught a little tint of red on his cheeks. Smiling, I allowed myself to listen to Lin's thoughts as I walked away and sat down gracefully.

_Mai is so nice, and cute. When she leaned down infront of me, I could totally see down her shirt...!_

That made me blush, but I stopped myself to look down. I lightly adjusted myself so that my shirt was where it was supposted to be without looking suspicious. I denied any further more intrusion on Lin's privacy and gracefully, although quietly, drank my tea. But, out of nowhere, thoughts came into my head, and they weren't mine.

_I smell..._

_What is that smell...?_

_I don't think I can describe it but..._

_It smells like a summers night, with a light, calming breeze, carrying the oceans scent..._

_And it's mixed with...The night's air..._

_And, theres a full moon, big and bright. Stars are everywhere, and there are falls flowing into a big pond with Willow trees..._

_The grass is fresh and new, with the dew starting to form..._

_How is it possible that I picture this image whenever I smell..._

"Mai..."

I heard my name mummbled next to me. And the person next to me is-

_Noll!_

I looked towards my young, teenage boss, not showing any emotion on my face. But inside, the thing inside my chest was thumping like a bass drum. And it was going crazy, to the point that it hurt to breath.

"Hmm..." Naru mummbled opening his eyes. I quickly looked away as though nothing happened. On the outside I looked calm. But on the inside, I was going crazy.

_What was that!?_

_Why was Noll mummbling my name in my sleep!?_

_And why was he picturing my home!?_

_If he finds out, how am I going to explain this!?_

As I was thinking, Naru opened his eyes and looked straight at me. Waiting for something...

"..." Silence filled the room with eagerness, and yet, akwardness. Several times I opened and closed my mouth, not sure of what to say.

_Should I say something or-_

"Mai."

"Yes?" I calmly said waiting for what was coming next.

"Tea." My face and my mood fell along with my adreneline. I quietly stood up.

"Yes." I did not feel like arguing, so I bit my tongue and kept my mouth shut, like when I was around my elders in the palace.

"And Mai..."

I turn around, curious of what Naru wanted to say. "Yes?" I answered a little to slow.

"Look through these files when you get back. And, if you can, interview the clients more." I nodded my head and made my way to the kitchen.

_What does he mean 'if I can'!?_

_If only Noll knew how I really was, then he wouldn't treat me like a child. I'm older than him for heaven's sake. _I thought bitterly.

**Time Jump**

We were in the Front room where the well was hidden, and we're surrounded by little children's spirits while the women is trying to get to me. I just hope she doesn't recognize me in front of my humans!

"Whaaa!" The children cried while they were rambunctiously flying about above our heads. Junst then, Naru comes out with a wooden doll with the name Tomiko written on it.

"You want your daughter!?" The women looks to Naru with her sad/anger eyes. "Catch!" Naru throws the doll in the air towards the women. Everything seemed to go still when that doll was in the air. It seemed like time itself went still to see what would come out of this. As though it were anxious, like me...

Time went back to normal when the woman caught the doll. I was actually surprised to see that humans have this kind of magic within their power. Just like that, the doll turned into a beautiful little girl with long, dark brown, curly/wavy locks all the way down to the back of her knees. Her skin, a smooth dark tan, like the colour of a dark brown crayon. Her nose was small and cute. Her lips, small with straight white teeth behind them, with a hint of six little sharp, gleaming fangs. Four on the top, two on the bottom. They were so tiny you could hardly see them without my sight.

Her eyes, a beautiful glistening dark blue with silver specks around the black pupil. Even though she was still small and undeveloped, you could tell that she would have long, skinny arms and legs with long, skinny and tiny feet. The little girl looked up to her mother, who in my vision, had long, golden, curly locks like fields of wheat or even gold. Her skin tan, as though she just came back from the beach. Her cheek bones high, but not as high as the little girl's. Her nose straight and perfect. Her eyes, green with golden specks in them. The shape of her eyes were small, yet mature, as though she lived a thousand years full of wisdom and modesty. With little crinkles at the ends like she smiles a lot. Her neck was long and skinny. Her shoulders firm and feminine, and yet, held pride within themselves. Her figure was perfect; the shape of an hourglass-figure. Her chest was small and not too big. Her stomach flat and tough like her upper arms. Her legs were long and skinny; the kind any girl would die for.

Although none of the humans could see what truely was, it was a beautiful **memory** to see again. One that I haven't thought of in years.

"Tomiko." The mother's soft, gentle voice said to the little girl, who was looking up at her with curiosity. "**Te he echado de menos, mi hija**." The girl looked up at her mother once more, cocking her head to the side, as if she were a curious puppy. "**Mamá, el hermano mayor de dónde?**" The mother smiled warmly at her precious daughter and said,"**No te preocupes cariño, lo verás pronto.**" The little girl nodded her head in understanding.

"Father John, can you understand them?" I looked back to Naru and realized that I wasn't the only one seeing this. John shook his head with a frown on his face and said, "Unfortunately, I can't. Sorry mate, but I don't speak spanish." John scratched the back of his head and looked away, ashamed. I looked back to the scene in front of me again and saw that the little girl had flashed a beautiful smile at her mother while saying, "**Mamá, ¿puedes cantar una canción?**"

"**La canción de cuna del sello!**" The little girl yelled happily. The mother frowned and said, "**Lo siento hija, pero no sé que uno?**." The little girl looked down dissappointed. I couldn't help myself for what happened next.

"**Conozoco esa concion.**" I said.

_What am I doing?!_

"**En serio!?**" I nodded my head and walked toward the mother and her little girl. I looked back ant Noll with calm, gentle, yet pleading eyes before looking back to the girl and started to sing.

**"Seal Lullaby"**

Oh hush thee, my baby  
The night is behind us  
And black are the waters that sparkled so green  
The moon or the cold looks downward to find  
At rest in the hollow that wrestle between

Where pillow meet pillow  
Then soft be thy prayer  
A weary beat flipper  
Is curled at thy knees  
The storm shall not wake thee  
Nor shark overtake thee  
Asleep in the arms of this slow swinging sea

Where pillow meet pillow  
Then soft be thy prayer  
A weary beat flipper  
Is curled at thy knees  
The storm shall not wake thee  
Nor shark overtake thee  
Asleep in the arms of this slow swinging sea...

**The End**

**I know that I posted this 3xs but please stay with me. This time I got it!**

1"**Te he echado de menos, mi hija**." 2"**Mamá, el hermano mayor de dónde?**" 3"**No te preocupes cariño, lo verás pronto.**" 4"**Mamá, ¿puedes cantar una canción?**" 5"**La canción de cuna del sello!**" 6"**Lo siento hija, pero no sé que uno?**." 7"**Conozoco esa concion.**" 8"**En serio!?**"

1 "I missed you, my daughter." 2 "Mom, where's older brother?" 3 "Do not worry honey, I'll see you soon." 4 "Mom, can you sing a song?" 5 "The Seal Lullaby" 6 "I am daughter, but I know that one?." 7 "that concion Conozoco." 8 "Seriously!?"

**There, first chapter done!**

**please r&r!**

**Ttfn: Tata for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zunigsel000: Finally heres chp 2! Hope you guys like it! please tell me what you think of it right after your done reading it! Also I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**Though, I wish I did...**

**Sad face -_-'**

**Chapter 2**

**(Recap)**

I don't know what I was doing, but I looked back with calm, gentle, yet pleading eyes as I looked forward again and took a big breath, and sang all my emotions out. Letting the spirits take action of the calm, quiet, gentle song.

_Oh! hush thee, my baby, the night is behind us,_

_And black are the waters that sparkled so green._

_The moon, o'er the combers, looks downward to find us_

_At rest in the hollows that rustle between._

_Where billow meets billow, then soft be thy pillow;_

_Ah, weary wee flipperling, curl at thy ease!_

_The storm shall not wake thee, nor shark overtake thee,_

_Asleep in the arms of the slow-swinging seas (x2)..._

(Back to Present)

I opened my eyes to just see the mother and her daughter disappear into a bright, white light. The emotion I felt was indescribable. The happiness was overflowing to the point I was left in tears when they disappeared into the light.

(Mystery Person's P.O.V)

As usual, Selena's singing was as soft as thunder. Her voice was like that of an Angel choir, singing to those without hope. As I watched the spirits of the children, I saw the humans looking towards Selena with shock. I smiled to myself.

_Good job Selena._ I thought. Then my smile vanished as another thought came to my mind.

_Just don't let the humans know about your past._

_At least, not yet..._

(Selena's P. O. V)

I let out a quiet breath when I finished the song.

"They're gone..." I whispered to no one in particular.

_At least they're in a better place now. _I thought as I looked up towards the ceiling with a smile on my face.

_Don't worry Mama`, I'll see you, and the family soon..._

"Mai." I looked back to John and gave him a small smile. "They're gone now." I said. "Nothing can hurt little Ayami anymore."

**(Time Skip)**

"Thank you for all that you've done." The client said, slightly bowing to us.

"Oh, no. It's no problem." I said holding my hands up. "Because of you, our family can live happily once again." I smiled warmly and said in a low, soft, calming voice, "Please, don't thank us. It's our job to help." The client looked up and smiled back at me. "You are welcome here anytime you like." My eyes widened in shock, and I raised my hands once again. "Oh, no please. That's not necessary-"

"Big sister!" We all looked towards the voice. I gave out a little _huff_ when Ayami ran towards me, and jumped up, squeezing my stomach once she was attached. I looked down and petted the top of her head.

"Hello Ayami." I said. Ayami looked up at me with big fat tears threatening to come out any second. "Your not leaving are you?" She said in her sweet, soft voice. I chuckled a little as I knelt down to Ayami's level. I gave her a big hug and pushed some loose hair behind her ear. "Oh Ayami, I have to leave."

"But I don't want you to. *_Sniff__*"_

"Hmm, I know you don't, but I have to go help other people who have bad monsters at their house." Ayami started to let little tears fall from her eyes and I could not help myself but to hug her longer and whisper the words that I regret into her ear. "Don't worry Ayami, I'll be back." Ayami pulled back and looked up at me with big, green, hopeful eyes. My heart pained like a spear pierced it. I did not show it, but inside I regretted what I had said to the little girl. I know that I have given the little, clueless girl false hope. But I couldn't stop the words that came out of me. I felt a connection with this little girl. She reminds me of someone from my past. Someone I treasured and would do anything for.

_That girl-_

"Really? You will? When?" The little girl kept asking me questions that I knew I could never give answers to. But, I can't stop now. Ayami's heart will crush from the disappointment I'd given her. "Someday." Ayami cocked her head to the side like a little new born pup. "When is 'Someday'?" I smiled at her curiousity. Children these days were getting less and less innocent. It's rare if you ever find a child, such as this one standing in front of me.

"No one knows when 'someday' will come Ayami. it's not going to be tomorrow, or next weekend. But soon, I'm sure will meet again."

"Really?" Ayami asked. I gave her a warm smile that she gladly returned.

"Yes, Really..." As I said that, Ayami gave me a big, warm hug that was filled with all her feelings. Just then, I wanted to cry to myself because of what I done to this child.

_False hope, your better than this Selena! _I could hear a soft, strong, motherly voice scolding me in my head. I cringed internally at it like a child who just got scolded. I shook the thoughts out of my mind and took a deep, long inhale of air. Ayami's scent filled my nose.

_Wild cherry blossoms._ I thought and squeezed Ayami closer to my chest, never wanting to let go.

"Oh Ayami..." I quietly said.

"I'm going to miss you." With that, I pulled back from Ayami, kissed her forehead, then got up and went into the SPR van with Noll and Lin. Lin driving, Noll in the passenger seat, and me in the back, sitting behind Lin. I looked out the window across from me, seeing Ayami in her aunt's arms, waving at me with a sad expression on her face. I waved back before we drove away from the house. But not before whispering, "_Goodbye, Ayami..."_

As we drove further and further away from little Ayami, I leaned my head against the window and quietly hummed a little tune to myself.

**Origa Moon**

_E mi et le escontina_

_O plenitas o colindia_

_Mi mortis sicle ha juus costro_

_Mawé poco entalius_

_E mi et le di fenité_

_Gledis clant o pledistiant_

_Enti lai viginsé lescayan_

_Mawe poco es vienticlo_

_Taan ma tai la la la, la la loo_

_Plaute taan mi fai o gunema_

_Tai ma tai la la la, la la loo_

_Morie taan mi fai es volta_

_Yama no ha, tsuki wa michi_

_Iki zuku anata no mori_

_Natsu kusa abite nemuru_

_Itooshii, yokogao_

_Taan ao ni LaLaLu, LaLaLu somaru,_

_koishi mayu dama_

_Yagate sora o tsutsumu,_

_mugen no hane moyou_

_Taan ma tai la la la, la la loo_

_Plaute taan mi fai o co..._

_Mi mo..._

_Tra taan..._

Once I was done with the song, I slipped into darkness, claiming me to sleep...

**(Mai's Dream)**

"Selena!" I turn around to see Sean, my older brother calling out to me. His shaggy golden, brown, curly hair bouncing as he runs towards me. I felt my huge smiles making it's way to my lips, showing the happiness I had when I saw my older brother. When Sean was finally an arms length away, he said what he had pn his mind.

"Selena, are you ready for your training?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I felt myself slump, not really wanting this. "Sean, you know I hate training." I whinned like a child of two. My older brother rolled his eyes at me and said, "Selena, you have to train in order to-"

"Fulfill the prophecy. I know, I know." I said mimicking my mother's voice, sighing afterward. I turned around and walked to the edge of the hill, looking out towards the Atlantic ocean. It's waters coming in waves towards us. I felt the wind hit my face, bringing fresh air from around the world. It's scent clinging to us like musk on our clothing, on our skin, our hair, even our breath. For many, they think nothing of this unique scent. But for me, I feel calm immediantly when I'm going through things that are too much to handle. Whenever I feel too overwhelmed, I come to this edge and look out at the Ocean, breathing in the air. Right away I feel at ease with myself and everything that surrounds me.

"Selena." My brother interrupted my thoughts calling my name back to the present. I look at him with no expression written on my face. Sean took in a deep intake of breath before he continued. "I know that you do not want to become the Celestian-everyone knows that you do not wish of it..." I stare at my brother waiting for him to continue. "But, regardless you have to fulfill your duty, it's irrelevant trying to shun away from reality." I heard what my brother was saying-really I did. I just did not care to listen to how it's important that I succeed, and that my people's future rests in my hands, and blah, blah, blah...

"I know the rest." I said fiercely, hoping my brother did not take it personally. I looked out towards the ocean again, straightening my posture as I was taught. "For years I've been told the same story over, and over again. I do not wish to hear of it any longer. I do not wish to hear that I'm the one responsible for my people's future and peace and so on. I'm tired of the stories, what is to become of me. I did not wish this upon myself!" My brother listened to me, letting me ramble, knowing that I've been keeping it locked inside for years. "Sometimes, I just wish that, I was born a normal fate. Where I have control of my life. Not where others control me like I'm some kind of a puppet. I wish for it badly, but I know that it will not happen. No matter how much, how hard I wish for it." Once I was finished, I felt the weight on my chest lessen, and I was able to breathe better. My brother looked at me all too knowingly, like he knows exactly what I'm thinking, what I'm feeling...

"Wanna get out of here for a while?" My older brother said dropping the propper language and looking at me with a twinkle in his eye. I smiled back at him and said, " You know me all too well. Do you even need to ask?"

"Let's go." He said in a low, husky voice. We both looked out to the waters, and prepared ourselves for what's to come next.

Then, we jumped...

**End of chapter two!**

**Selena and her brother Sean jumpped off the cliff. Did they live!**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**(Recap)**

_My older brother and I looked out toward the Ocean, and prepared ouselves for what's to come next._

_Then, we jumped..._

**(Back to Present)**

I woke up from my dream and looked around. I was still in the van. It was as I left it; Noll reading, or looking at documents/files, and Lin driving. Both of them, not talking whatsoever. The radio wasn't even on either. I could hear the_thumping_ of Lin and Noll's heart beat. My throat was getting dry and starting to burn like it was on fire. I swallowed to calm the fire in my throat. _Calm down_. I thought. It didn't work.

_Of course._ I thought angrily rolling my eyes to my own thoughts.

As the seconds passed, the burning sensation in my throat was getting worse. That's when I had a thought. I turned toward my bag, opened it up, and searched through it until I found what I was looking for. My book; Elizabeth Bathory. But before I had a chance to open it and start reading, the van stopped. I looked out my window and noticed that we stopped at a gas station with a huge forest behind, and alongside it. I grabbed at my throat, and quickly made my way out of the van. Once outside, I felt anxious to get away and run into the forest quick before something bad happens.

"Mai!" I turned around to see Monk waving at me with a huge smile on his face. Behind him was Ayako, Masako, and John, all walking towards me. I sucked in a big breath and held it, not breathing in anyone's scent. I waved back at Monk and cocked my head to the side say, "Hi Monk."

"You're acting like you haven't seen her in days when really you just seen her an hour ago." Ayako said annoyance in her voice. Monk gave Ayako a mean glare, then scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"What? Mai is like my little sister, I have to keep an eye on her and make sure she's okay."

_I really wish you wouldn't. _I thought annoyed, bitterness in my voice.

"She's 16 years old, she can take care of herself." Ayako stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She still needs to be watched over when she's not at home, she's still young. Unlike you, you old hag."

"What!?" And just like that, Monk and Ayako started to fight like always.

_I knew it would happen sooner or later._ I thought rolling my eyes. Just then, my throat began to burn again. I grabbed at my throat and gave it a little rub, hoping to ease away the pain. I looked back to Noll, who was still in the passenger seat._Figures_. I saw Lin filling up the van with gas and walked towards him.

"Lin, how long is this going to take?" I asked. Lin looked at me from the corner of his eye and thought for a moment. "Probably 30 minutes or so. We have to fill up both van's. Everyone will want to relieve themselves and get something to fill their stomachs. So, maybe an hour." _Perfect_. I gave Lin my you-can't-resist-how-cute-I-am-so-give-me-whatever -I-want smile and said, "I'm just going to walk around for a little bit ok? I have to stretch my legs or they'll cramp up the rest of the way home." Lin looked at me, expressionless before sighing and said, "Just be back before we leave."

"Thanks Lin. Don't worry, I'll be right back!" I whispered with gratitude and excitement in my voice before running off into the forest...

**(Naru's P.O.V.)**

It was some time before I noticed Mai was missing. I looked over to Monk and the others. _She's not with Monk. Maybe she's in the restroom, or buying something in the gas station?_ Minutes passed and there was still no sign of Mai anywhere. I called Lin and asked if he saw Mai. "She said that she was going to stretch out her legs for a bit. She said she'll be right back." A part of me started to panick. "When did she leave?" I asked, as usual never having any emotion in my voice. Lin thought about it for a moment before answering. "10 minutes ago." He stated cooly. Now all of me was panicking.

I got out of the van quickly, but also calm and said, "Lin, tell everyone to go search for Mai. We're not leaving until we find her." Lin gave a quiet sigh at my order. "Naru, do you really think that's necessary? She's been gone for only 10 minutes." I was starting to get annoyed with Lin's behavior. "You know how clumsy Mai is. She brings trouble wherever she goes." I stated, my heart beating wildly in my chest from adrenaline. "Naru, I think she's fine. If anything bad happened she would've called one of us." Now Lin was really starting to piss me off.

"Hey, have you guys seen Mai anywhere?" Monk asked walking over to us with his hands behind his head. I was about to answer his question, but Lin beat me to it. "She went to go take a walk. Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine." Monk looked at Miss Matsuzaki with a worried gaze. Miss Matsuzaki looked back at him with a doubtful expression on her face. I stepped in front of Lin and began to make orders. "Everyone, we need to find Mai before we leave. I don't want to have to be responsible for her disappearance." Everyone was looking at me, ready to listen. "Miss Matsuzaki, you and Miss Hara go into the gas station and ask if anyone has seen Mai. **Make** **sure you have your phone**." I said, emphasizing each word to show how serious I am. "Right." Miss Matsuzaki said, nodding her head once, then taking Miss Hara into the gas station with her. I then turned to the others. "Monk, you and John go into the forest, see if you can find anything." Monk nodded his head, along with John before saying _Got'cha_. "Lin, send out your Shiki, and see if they can sense where Mai went." Lin hesitated before complying. But before we moved, I heard Monk yell at someone. I turned to see what was going on, and why they weren't doing what they were told. My eyes winded, and I could not believe what I saw. Mai was walking out of the forest, completely unharmed. She looked as though she were untouched, just like the last I saw her.

"Mai where were you?" Mai looked at Monk confused. "What are you talking about? I was only gone for a couple of minutes." She said reassuringly. Monk grabbed Mai's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "We were all worried sick because you didn't come back! We were gonna have a search party for you!" Monk yelled, worry in his voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you guys worry about me." That's when Monk pulled Mai (**More like yanked**) into his arms, burying her face into his chest. "It's ok Mai. Just **please** let me know where you're going. Or better yet, take one of us with you."

"Mmph, I don't wanna. Get away from me you old man!" Mai yelled, her voice muffled my Monk's shirt at first before she pushed him away. Monk looked surprised at first, then grabbed Mai in a headlock and frantically started to rub Mai's head quickly. All of them were laughing with joy as they played, and joked around until Miss Matsuzaki and Miss Hara came out. "Mai! Where were you, we were looking all over for you! Ugh, don't ever do that again. Next time tell someone you're leaving." Miss Matsuzaki said, taking Mai out of Monk's grasp and holding her to her chest worryingly. "I'm sorry, but I did tell Lin I was going out for a stretch. But you're right. I should've told you guys too. And I shouldn't of taken so long." Mai said earnestly. Miss Matsuzaki looked at Mai with kind eyes and said, "It's ok. Just **don't do that again**." Mai nodded her head in understanding. As I watched their little reunitement, I started to feel this _pang_ in my chest. I did not understand the feeling, even with a high _IQ_. I then started to feel angry for some reason until Monk pointed out something.

"Hey Mai, what's that on your shirt?" I looked down, and right there, on the front of Mai's shirt, was a _red stain. Now how would she have gotten a red stain? She didn't have it before she left. Where could she have got it from? _"It's also on the side of your mouth and on your hands." Said the priestest. Mai looked like she was just caught with a big secret. My mind started to ramble on with theories on what the red stain could be while Mai said, "Oh, I found some berries in the forest, and I was a little hungry. So I ate some. I must have been a messy eater huh?" Mai said laughing nervously and embarrassed, scratching the back of her head. The others laughed along with her, after Monk made a comment saying, "Man, you must have been eating those things like crazy. Did you even **eat** them? Or did you just swallow them."

"If all of you are done playing around like a bunch of children and wasting my time, let's start moving." I said, my voice low and serious. Everyone looked at me with sad eyes, while Mai just rolled hers. Once they said their goodbyes, everyone got in the vans and we left. Mai was sitting in the back reading a book. I tried to get a look at the title. _Elizabeth Bathory_? Why would she be reading about her? Mai looked up from her book and caught me looking at her. I quickly turned around and pretended to be interested in a case. Mai's hiding something, I don't know what, but I'm gonna find out...

**(Mai's P.O.V)**

_That was **close. **I was almost caught._

_At least I got out of there on time, or else there would've been a big red mess._

_Oh well, I at least calmed my hunger down for a bit until I get home and call the others._

_That reminds me! I have to call the others. Wait-what is the date?_

I looked down at my cell, checking the date.

_June 15th..._

I looked up, dropping my book down in my lap biting my thumb nervously. Looking left to right between Noll and Lin.

_what am I supposed to say? How will I avoid this?_

_"you're always trying to avoid things, never facing your fears." _Said a voice, chuckling inside my head. Instantly I looked out the window and smiled with a smug look.

_"Always pointing out my imperfections, never letting me hear the end of it." _I smartly retorted back, a smirk of a smile forming on my face. i heard the voice give a small feminine chuckle.

_"Haha, only you would dare talk back to me in that kind of matter. I'm not gonna lie, I kinda miss it." _The voice stated with sadness in it's voice. I couuld actually feel the thing pumping in my chest fall a bit at the sound of voice.

_"Are you going to be at the villa when the Blue Moon rises?"_

_"Yes, but I don't know how I'm going to explain it to the others. They haven't found out yet. Which i'm grateful of." _I heard an intake of breath, then a hiss in the backround.

_"Your still living around those **filthy** mortals?" _I rolled my eyes. _She never did like the Human race_. I thought before giving her my reply.

_"Yes, I am. and they're not filthy, most of them are very clean." _I objected. I heard the voice tsk back at me in a disapproving way.

_"That's great. Unfortunotely I don't give a damn. Just think of something and let them chew on it while you fly over here. Make sure your here **before** the event. Or else the elders will have to do something terrible to you." _I sighed, already exhuasted from this talk.

_"Don't worry, I'll be there." _I said through clenched teeth, not looking forward to the upcoming event.

_"We'll be waiting, **ane**." _With that, it became silent and I felt the presence of the voice leave quicker than wind. i inhaled a deep breath and held it in for a bit before sighing quietly. I placed my elbow on the window and leand my head into my palm thinking, _What am i going to do? _I worridly thought...

**End of chapter three!**

**Fuuu~**

**i'm so tired sorry it took so long but please R&R I dont have many comments to tell me what you guys are thinking. and i'm staring to think that you guys don't like my story and I'm kinda losing interest because no one is leaving any comments for how to make my story better of what they like...**

**SO PLZ R&R!**

**BTW's ane means big sister!**

**Thank you everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zunigsel000: Heres chapter 4 you guys! Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt!**

"**..." speaking a different language...**

"..." speaking normal...

**Chapter Four**

**(Recap)**

_"See you there ane..."_

**(Back to Present)**

I was in the office getting Noll's tea when the office phone started ringing.

_Ring, ring._

_Ring, ring._

_Ring-_

"Shibuya Psychic Research, Mai Taniyama speaking, how may I help you?" I answered with a smile in my voice. Until the voice on the other line replied. "**hola, Princesa...**" My heart jumped up into my throat at the sound of the voice. "**Hola, hermano mayor****.**" I said.

"**¿Por qué llamas?**" I asked probably already knowing the answer.** "Nuestra Madre me lo pidió.**" I rolled my eyes as My brother continued. "**Ella Quería saber si vas a ser capaz de llegar a la villa a tiempo el antes Padre anuncia Ceremony.**"

"**Pues no te preocupes. Dile a Madre que voy a estar allí a tiempo ... Y Sean? Dile ella... Dile que la echo de menos, y no puedo esperar a verla ella... ¿Lo harías?"**

**"Como quiera, la princesa" **Then, I hung up the phone. "Who was that Mai, a client?" I quickly turned around, shocked a who I was to see. "N-Naru! Hi! Uh, no-I-I mean yeah! Just another client! Do you want tea, is that why you came out here? Don't worry , I'll get it for you!" And just like that, I ran to the kitchenett.

**(Lin's P.O.V)**

I heard the office phone ring and I went to go answer it. But when I picked it up, I heard Mai, and a male voice speaking in a different language...?

**"Hola, Princesa..."**

**"Hola, hermano mayor."**

**"****¿Por ****qué llamas?"**

_Princess, big brother!? Why do they have pet names for each other!?_

I stopped listening so that I could here the rest of the conversation. But the connection started going out.

**"Y Sean ... I. .. Te echo de menos ... Y. .. No puedo esperar ... Para ver ... ¿Lo harás?"**

_Who is Sean!? And why does Mai miss him!?_

Before I knew it they hung up talking about seeing each other soon or whatever. After that, I hung up and was out of my room looking for Mai. I looked out the door and saw Mai run into the kitchen. _Perfect._ I thought.

"Mai." Mai turned around and looked at me, smiling. "Oh, hi Lin. Would you like some tea?" I slowly Shook my head. "Who's Sean?" Mai stopped what she was doing at looked at me, shock written on her face. "What?" She asked.

"Who's Sean?" I said through clenched teeth.

**(Mai P.O.V)**

"Who's Sean?" My heart was pounding in my ears. I was so terrified.

_What do I do? What am I supposed to say!?_

"Well?" Lin looked so mad. "Shh-"

_Bang!_

We both looked towards the entrance and saw three little kids barging into the office.

"Bupa!" They all yelled running straight towards me.

"Oof!"

**"Bupa, El Gran Hermano nos dejó aquí, así tu abe a llevar a nosotros a casa cuando te vas!" **The youngest one said.

**" Si, si! Y dijo que no se preocupa de los seres el humanos o lo que tu diría, porque tu nos está mirando despues!"**Said the middle youngest. I looked towards the oldest giving her a questioning look. **"Él dijo, puesto que tu ya está en su camino, que se puede ver después de nosotros como también. "**

**"Ya veo, así que eso es como que es." **I mumbled.

"Mai, who are these kids?" Noll asked. I looked up at Noll and Lin and smiled nervously. I slowly got up as the middle and youngest child ran behind me, while the oldest stayed at my side. I cleared my throat. "Guys, these are my..." I looked towards the three little girls. They shrugged their shoulders at me. "Mai, who are they?" Noll questioned again. I looked back and said, "They're some kids I babysit. Yea, and we're really, really good friends. They're like my little sisters. The girl I babysit for is going to be out of town for the next couple of months and she asked me to watch her kids for her, and I said yes. Noll and Lin looked at each other before Monk came barging in. "Hello!" He said.

I looked at Noll with pleading eyes ignoring all the commotion behind me. "Fine, but they better not be a distraction from your work." Noll said in a warning tone. "Got it." I said.

_Not._

**Time Skip!**

All of us were sitting in the front room of the office while a client (not really a client, but you'll find out l8er) was trying to explain a case to Noll. When the "client" looked towards me and got up, ending the appointment. The kids and I got up as well. "Where are you going?" Asked Noll. "Oh, I uh-"

"She has to pack, along with the children." Says the client with shaggy, light brown hair. Then he grabbed my hand, and dragged me out the door to my apartment, ignoring the protests...

**End of Chapter Four!**

**hola, Princesa...**" Hello Princess

"**Hola, hermano mayor****.**" Hello big brother

"**¿Por qué llamas?**" Why are you calling?

**"Nuestra Madre me lo pidió.**" Mother told me to

"**Ella Quería saber si vas a ser capaz de llegar a la villa a tiempo el antes Padre anuncia Ceremony.**" "She wanted to know if you'll be able to reach the village on time before Ceremony announces Father."

"**Pues no te preocupes. Dile a Madre que voy a estar allí a tiempo ... Y Sean? Dile ella... Dile que la echo de menos, y no puedo esperar a verla ella... ¿Lo harías?" **"Well do not worry. Tell Mother I'll be there on time ... And Sean? Tell her ... Tell her I miss her, and I can not wait to see it ... Would you?"

**"Como quiera, la princesa" **As you wish, Princess

**"Bupa, El Gran Hermano nos dejó aquí, así tu abe a llevar a nosotros a casa cuando te vas!" **"Bupa Big Brother left us here so your abe to take us home when you leave!"

**" Si, si! Y dijo que no se preocupa de los seres el humanos o lo que tu diría, porque tu nos está mirando despues!"**"Yes, yes! And he said he does not care about the human beings or what you say, because you are looking after us!"

**"Él dijo, puesto que tu ya está en su camino, que se puede ver después de nosotros como también. " **"He said, since your already on your way, you can look after us as well."

**"Ya veo, así que eso es como que es." **"I see, so that's how it is."

**There, that's Four**

**Fuu~**

**Sorry I got lazy at the end, I'm writing this story while in class and I'm supposed to be studying for my final exams.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zunigsel000: Heres chapter 4 you guys! Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt!**

"**..." speaking a different language...**

"..." speaking normal...

**Chapter Five**

**(Recap)**

_"She has to pack along with the children." And then, we left._

**(Back to Present)**

**We find the SPR group sitting on an airplane, heading for Mexico. Everyone is sitting comfortably, waiting for the thing to land. But for Mai, it's a different story (shows Mai in the window seat, with her elbow against the window and her head propped up on her palm. Mai is sighing and looking gloom while staring out the window, repeatedly sighing).**

_How did it end up like this? With everyone here? __It was supposed to be Sean, the girls and me flying to Mexico. Not everyone else!_

Mai facepalms herself in disgrace, afraid of what's to come in Mexico.

_Aww man they're gonna kill me, especially the elders! I'm not supposed to bring extras, ESPECIALLY HUMANS!_

_UGH!_

**(Back to Present)**

As the SPR gang made their way to Mai's apartment, the atmosphere seemed to be a little... edgey. When they got to the top of the stairs, Ayako uses her key (Mai gave it to her a while ago) to open the door. Once inside, everyone stops in their tracks to see the strange client from earlier (taller than Naru, 1 inch shorter than Lin) packing Mai's... undergarments, nicely into the luggage.

As if he can feel all the stares, said man looks up and the whole gang can see he has the most gorgeous blue eyes they've ever seen. _He's foreign._ They all thought.

**"Selena, tus amigos están aquí!" **He yells and goes back to packing. Ayako, Monk and John sweat drop as they're being ignored.

**"Ya voy!" **Came Mai's reply from the other room. Everyone stood where they were, not knowing what to do. Footsteps are heard as Mai quickly rounds a corner to see SPR giving her strange looks, and the man whose packing her belongings.

Before she walked over to her friends, Mai spots her, ahem, "special" undergarments on the floor. Mai quickly picks it up and hands it to said man incharge of packing. Then, she walks towards the others with a smile on her face.

"Hey..." Mai says breathlessly.

"Uh... Mai, who the hell is that?" Ayako asks pointing to the guy packing Mai's stuff. Mai's brow quircks up and turns her head just to turn back with realization written on her face. "Oh that-no-him? He's uh...?" Mai turns her head again toward the man and sees him shaking his head and mouthing "_Not yet."_ Mai turns back and frantically waves her hands. "Uh... right now, he's not important."

"Mai's right, he's not." Naru says, Mai lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "What is important is the reason why Mai is packing." Mai's eyes widen as everyone (besides the mystery guy) looks at Mai, waiting for an explanation. Mai opened her mouth and closed it. This was going on for about five minutes, silence filling the room. Until, Mai finally got courage and talked.

"Look, I have some... important business to take care of, and I have to leave for a while, but I'll be right back." Everyone was silent, until Ayako spoke. "Well, what is so important? Maybe we could help you?"

"Ayako is right Mai, just ask us and we'll help you with anything" Mai smiled sheepishly and was about to reply until she was interrupted. "No, Mai needs to do this on her own, she doesn't need you weak people to follow her and cause her trouble wherever she goes." Everyone looked at the youngest girl who appeared to be six years old, walking to Mai's side. Ayako knelt down towards the girls height and said, "Excuse me little one, but what do you mean-"

"You heard me, Mai doesn't need you weakinglings to cause her any more trouble than she already has." The girl snapped back, with a sneer on her face. Ayako stood abruptly and looked at said girl with anger in her eyes and a red face. "Why you little-"

"Miss Matsuzaki, calm down. She is just a child." Said Naru.

"But Naru- uh, buh... Ugh! Fine..." Ayako mumbled. "If you people are done here then you must be off, we have a lot of things to do and we can't have you interrupt." Coming from the oldest child followed by the middle youngest and stopped at Mai's other side. "Look kid, Mai is our friend and we're not leaving until we know what's going on." Ayako said. That's when the youngest child jumped forward, growling, **"Mantente fuera de esto, mortal!" **Ayako jumped back, frightened into Monk's arms. Her eyes full of fear from the little child. Ayako looked at Mai, her body quivering. "Mai, w-what did sh-she s-s-say?"

Mai looked down at the child and glared at her. "She said to stay out of this, it's none of your business."

"Obviously it is **my** business since you work for me. It clearly states on the contract you signed that before you leave you have to tell me where, and when your leaving. Along with the reasons why. Since I am your boss _you _have to tell me everything that is going on in your life." Naru said nonchalantly. **"¿Por qué ese pequeño-" **The girl said...

**(Back to Present)**

**After that, there was a huge argument between Ayako and the youngest child. The man said calming words and then it became silent. Suddenly, Mai was convinced by someone to let SPR to come with her, the children, and Sean to go to Mexico...**

_How did that happen? Who convinced me?!_

**Sorry that there isn't much but I wanted to have something in before Finals. Anyways, please bear with me!**

**"Selena, tus amigos están aquí!"** _Mai, your friends are here!_

_**"Ya voy!" **I'm coming!_

_**"Mantente fuera de esto, mortal!" **Stay out of this, mortal!_

**"¿Por qué ese pequeño-"** _Why that little-_

**Theres chapter five!**

**Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zunigsel000: Heres chapter 4 you guys! Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt!**

"**..." speaking a different language...**

"..." speaking normal...

**Chapter Six**

**(Recap)**

_Previously on Ghost Hunt: Mai's Complicated, Secret Life..._

**We last left off SPR on a plane, along with Mai, three, dark brown haired kids, and a mystery guy known as Sean. Their plane was heading to Mexico. While everyone else was sitting back and relaxing, Mai was having a mental breakdown.**

_What am I going to do?!_

_What will the elders say?!_

_Aww man, they're gonna kill me!_

**(Back to Present)**

Finally, the plane landed in Baha, Mexico. SPR was greeted by a beautiful, tall (about the same height as Mai who's 5'4), lean woman. She walked up towards the group with her arms full of necklaces, and wide for greetings. **"Hola, ¿cómo estás?"**(_Hello, how are you?)_ She says with a huge smile on her face, hugging Sean, and the kids. Making her way toward Mai, her smile only grew (if possible) and she made no hesitation to grab Mai in a hug. **"Oh Selena, yo te he echado de menos!"**(_Selena, I've missed you!)_ Mai's eyes grew wide at what her aunt said. "Selena? No I'm sorry mam, but her name is Mai." Monk stated with a questioning look. The woman, and Mai looked at SPR, the woman confused, and Mai with fear in her eyes. Said woman grabbed Mai by her shoulders, and pushed her back to look her in the eyes.

**"Lo siento, ¿qué? ¿Qué te dijeron?" **(_I'm sorry, what? What did they say?)_ Mai stared at the woman before, not sure what to say. That is, until Sean answered for her. **"Dijo que su nombre es no Selena. Su nombre es Mai." **(_He said that her name is not Selena. It's Mai_) The woman let go of Mai, and crossed her arms in front of her chest with a look on her face that said, _What?_

**"¿Qué? No. Su nombre es Selena. Eso es lo que su madre le llamó tu hermana. Usted debe saber, usted estaba allí."**(_What? No. Her name is Selena. That is what her mother called your sister. You should know, you were there._) Sean just shrugged his shoulders at her and said, **"Lo sé, pero Selena no quería correr el riesgo de cualquier posibilidad de los seres humanos para encontrar a su verdadera identidad. Que Tenía miedo de esa posibilidad. Entonces, se le ocurrió un nombre falso cuando se mudó a Japón." **(_I know, but Selena did not want to risk any chances. She was afraid of the possibility. So she came up with a fake name when she moved to Japan__)_

**"Lo que era estúpido." **(_Which was stupid_) Sean and the woman looked at the youngest child who was standing at Mai's side. **"A quién le importa si los humanos descubrieron la verdadera identidad de Selena?"** (_Who cares if the humans found out Selena's true identity?_) **"Sí, ¿por qué es importante? No es como Selena se queda en Japón siempre. Además, incluso si lo hicieron saber, que obtendrían sus recuerdos borrados de todos modos." **(_Yes, why does it matter? It is not like she was staying in Japan forever. Besides, even if they did findout, they would just get their memories erased anyway_) Maritza, the middle child stated. Now Sean, and the woman were looking at her. **"Si las personas se enteran de que existimos, que podrían invadir y llevarnos a algún lugar donde nunca veremos la luz del día otra vez. Estaremos torturados, y casi en la muerte debido a que los seres humanos nos vean como una especie nueva y experimentar con nosotros hasta que entiendan nuestra existencia." **(_If the humans find out that we exist, they could invade and take us somewhere where we will never see the light of day again. We will be tortured, and almost at death because the humans will see us as a new species and experiment us to understand our existence_)

**(Mai's P.O.V.)**

While my brother Sean, and my aunt Mayra were talking, I totally forgot about Noll and the others. That is, until Ayako spoke, causing us to turn around. "Mai, you never told us who this woman is."

"Oh, sorry. Guys, this is Mayra, she will be-"

**"Watashi wa ichi anata o michibiku, Mekishiko, baha· anata no mawari o shimesudearou." **(_I will be the one guiding you, and showing you around Baja, Mexico._) Everyone besides my family looked shocked at my aunt. "You speak Japanese?" asked Monk. Mayra nodded her head once lightly. "Indeed, I do. Everyone in our family does." She said. "_Our?_" Everyone asked at the same time. "Yes. Me, Sean, Anahi, Maritza, Noemi, and Mai." My aunt said, pointing to each of us when she said our names. Noll and the others looked at Mayra, Sean, the kids, and then me, then back again. "_Mayra._" (Mai-duh) I said through clenched teeth in a warning tone. Mayra looked at me, then held a hand to her mouth in realization. "Oh, you mean she didn't tell you?" She questioned. "Tell us what?" John asked. "Mai was born here, and she is my niece. And Sean is her older brother. And Anahi, Maritza, and Noemi are her younger siblings. They have three other siblings; Katherine, who we call Kat, her twin Leticia, we call her Leti. And there's Anahi's twin, Dominic."

I just could not believe what was happening. My aunt was telling Noll and the others who was in our family! I facepalmed myself and rubbed my throbbing temples. "The other girls, uh Kat and Leti, are they the oldest?" Monk asked. My aunt shook her head and explained. "No, you see, Sean here is actually the oldest out of the children."

"How old is he?" Ayako asked with a glint in her eye. Sean smiled lightly and answered her question. _Always the gentleman. _I thought to myself. _As i should be. _He replied in my thoughts. I looked at him whilst my arms were crossed over my chest, my body facing towards the humans. "I'm 27. And how old are you, young lady? Judging from your smooth appearance you must be 24, 22, 20? At least in your early twenties." Ayako blushed at my brother's compliment, thinking that he was probably hitting on her. I inwardly laughed at the thought. _My brother, nice and hitting on mortal women? _My brother looked at me and gave me a wolfishly smirk, as though he was all that. I dramatically rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out like a little child of 2. My brother just simply laughed at me, making feel as if I were a young, immature child. I turned my head, rolled my eyes, and sneered at him, hating how he can make me feel so immature. _Yea, nice._ I thought sarcastically.

"So, what's the order miss uh..." John hesitated, obviously forgetting my aunts name already. My aunt just smiled and said, "Mayra, my name is Mayra. Sean, is the oldest of the group, and Sel-uh-Mai... Is the second. Then, we have the twins; Leticia (Leti) and Katherine (Kat,(A/N: Just think of Kat from victorious -_-')). The, we have our other set of twins; Anahi and Dominic. Anahi is the dark haired mature one. Dominic is the blonde, younger version of Sean. He may be small, young, and still learning the ways of life, but he is very much like his older brother. Sean here is our male role model to the kids, just like how his father was. And Mai is our female role model, just like her mother. Lastly, we have the youngest; Maritza, she's the most rambunctious, Noemi, she's the princess, and Edward, he's the baby of the family." My aunt said without a breath of air to spare (A/N: Ha, I rhymed. Yuck -_-'). everyone was silent, shocked at the news they just learned. I grabbed my bag and my luggage and started to move. "Well, we better get going." I said. "Go where?" Masako asked. "To get you guys settled in." My aunt said, looking back at them and smiling. "And where is that?" Ayako asked. This time, my sister, Nomi, answered the questions. "There." She said, pointing to the highest mountain. Ayako's shoulders slumped forward as she stared at the mountain. " You have **got **to be kidding me."

"No, that is where we live." Sean said. "Why in the mountains?" Ayako asked in a whinning voice. I could tell my brother was starting to get a little annoyed. "Our family likes to have a lot of privacy." He said, not answering any more questions. "Oh! I forgot to give you these!" My aunt said, runnig to my humans, giving each of them a necklace with a blue stone like a pendant. _My humans? What?_ I shook my head to get rid of the ridiculous thought. "What are these for?" John asked looking at his, turning the stone around in his fingers, observing it. "These are to keep track of you, so please, do not take it off."

"Why are you keeping track on us?" Monk asked. "If you get lost, we'll know where to find you." My aunt said gathering her things. "Why doesn't Mai wear one, or the children?" Masako asked. "Because we lived here, and we know where things are." My brother said grabbing my bag whilst I picked up Nomi and carried her on my back. "It'll take us **days** to get up there." Ayako kept whining, starting to annoy me. "Not really, more like a couple of hours." I said, starting to walk, leading the group. "A couple hours." ayako said shocked. I stopped, looked back at Ayako and shrugged my shoulders. "More or less." Then, I turned back and started walking again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Zunigsel000: Heres chapter 4 you guys! Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt!**

"**..." speaking a different language...**

"..." speaking normal...

**Chapter Seven**

**(Recap)**

_Previously on Ghost Hunt: Mai's Complicated, Secret Life_

**We last left off SPR walking up towards Mai's (Selena's) home, which is up on the highest mountain, along with the three, dark brown haired kids, Mayra and Sean.**

_"Where's home?" Ayako asked. Nomi was the one to answer questions. "Up there." She said, pointing up at the highest mountain. "You've **got** to be kidding me."_

_"It'll only take a couple of hours." Mai stated cooly. "A couple hours!?" Mai looked back at Ayako and shrugged her shoulders. "More or less." Then, she turned and started walking again, leading the group._

**(Back to Present)**

We finally got to the top of the mountain. Once the house was in sight, Ayako let out a huff of air that could be heard throughout the mountain, and Baha. Unlike Ayako, I heard the others puffing out small puffs of air. **"¿Por qué los seres el humanos respiran así?" (Why are the humans breathing that way? Are they dying? **(A/N: To all the people who speak spanish, I know that it's not a perfect translation of what they're saying. But, I myself is still learning English. Yes, I know, shocker. But, you get the gist of what I'm trying to say. Thank you for understand. Muchas gracias!)**)**Nomi asked from behind on my back (Yes, I carried her all this time. And no, I'm not tired or out of breath like the others -_-'). **"Noemi, el humanos no se están muriendo. Humanos de Selena simplemente no están acostumbrados a ser el activo." (Noemi the humans are not dying. Selena's humans are just not used to being this active) **I looked at Sean, giving him a shake of my head. **"Selena, tiene que cuidar de sus humanos. Ellos parecen estar muy fuera de forma." (Selena you need to take care of your humans. They seem to be very out of shape) **My aunt said, concerned like she saw an injured animal. I started to lose some patients with my family. _Stay calm, don't burst. You're almost home. What would mother say if she saw you easily angered by idiotic things? _I thought to myself. _She would probably say "Selena, my daughter, it is not ladylike to burst out in anger at such silly,__ nonsense things. Your years of training and knowledge should have taught you that". _My brother said. I rolled my eyes as I scoffed at him, shaking my head and clearing my thoughts with one breath. **"No son mis seres humanos, yo soy no poseo a ellos. Y no es mi responsabilidad mantenerlos activos, o, en pie." (They are not my humans, I do not own them. Nor is it my responsibility if they are active, or, up and about)**I said calmly, looking between my family members with sad eyes. Thankfully, they backed off and left me alone for the remainder of the walk.

**Time Skip!**

My brother, sisters and I were leading the humans through the sunroom to the backyard. I looked back to see everyone standing in their spot, gaping at what they saw. "What?" I asked. "Your backyard is **huge**!" Ayako said. "It's like it never ends!" Monk replied. I looked at Sean, who slightly shrugged his shoulders that you could be barely see it. Then, looked back. "It's just our backyard, what's the big deal?" Maritza asked. "I think that it's just the scenery that is getting to them mate." John said, answering my little sister's question. Instead of understanding, Maritza just cocked her head to the side like a newborn puppy that did not understand. "Don't they have backyards like this where you live?"

"Maritza-" I said in a warning tone but John said, "No that's okay Mai, I don't mind." John kneeled down in front of my sister so that she didn't have to crane her neck to look up at him. But when he came by her, she ran straight behind, hiding behind my legs, poking her head out from the side. "It's okay mate, I'm not gonna hurt ya." John said in a calming tone, smiling warmly at my sister. I looked at Maritza and put my hand on her upper mid back giving her a little push. "Go on, don't be shy." I said. My sister just looked up at me with pleading, unsure eyes, like she wasn't sure if she could trust them. **"Viene uno, no seas tímido." (Come on, do not be shy) **Maritza didn't say anything, nor did she move from her spot. **"tu no tiene miedo es usted?" (You're not afraid, are you?) **Maritza whipped her head up at me, then shook her head fast with a smug look on her face. **"****Bueno, salir y decir saludar." (Well, come out ant say hello) **I said, easing my sister bit by bit, so to not make her afraid. John being John, kneeled there, patient with a smile on his cute face, waiting for my sister to emerge from her hiding spot.

It took a while, but Maritza eventually came out and talked to John, and from that point, she immediately fell in love with him, as did Noemi and Anahi. I smiled at the sight before me. All three of my sisters were playing with John, Monk joining feeling left out of course, laughing like they do when they're happy, and playing with our uncles. Me and Sean shared a look of content, knowing that it was really important for the younger ones to like the visitors before the others. _Because we protect the little ones, children come first. _I thought to myself. _Now all that is left are the elders. _Sean took hold of my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze. _It will be okay Selena. I won't, will Not, let anything come harm you and our sisters, and Mother. Even if I have to fight against the elders._ My brother said in my head. I smiled and squeezed his hand back. **"Oye, hermana, quiero cantar una canción." (Hey, sister, I want to sing a song) **Said Noemi tugging on the hem of my tank top. I kneeled down, and picked up Nomi, resting her on my hip, grabbing her hand in mine and giving it a kiss. **"oh sí? ¿Qué canción?" (Oh yeah? What song?) **I asked, my sister shared a look with the others, smiling devilishly. I was about to ask what was going on, when I heard a guitar. I looked to see it was Sean, my older brother playing a tune we all knew since birth. I smiled while giving a little chuckle, looking towards Nomi and the others. **"Bien, pero una canción." (Okay, but one song)  
**I said, holding up one digit whilst I put Nomi on the ground. The girls got in their lines that our choir teacher arranged. And I got into mine, going in the middle with Ahni at my right, and Nomi at my left. Maritza was staying out of this one to play her little drum set along with our brother. I looked at Noll, who was sitting in a chair at the round table by the sunroom doors, along with Lin and Masako, and the others, shrugging my shoulders and giving them one of my cute, happy smiles before the song started. Noll just looked at me, his eyebrow quirked, wondering what was happening. _You'll see. _I mouthed to them. And then, I let everything go.

**(Lotta Love, Lotta Love by; Bueno!)**

**Everyone: **_(Honto?) (Ee~! )_

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love_

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love_

**Mai:**

_Kyou no boku-tachi ga otonan natte shimaeba_

_Kitto mieteru mono sae mienaku natte shimau_

**Everyone:**

_(Lotta love Lotta love)_

**Anahi:**

_Kyou made boku-tachi ga muchuu ni natte sagashita mono wa_

_Honto wa ittai nan dattan darou_

**Everyone:**

_(Lotta love Lotta love)_

**Mai:**

_Dare ka ga itta_

_"Shiawase ni naru tame umare,_

_Soshite dare ka wo_

**Everyone:**

_shiawase ni suru tame ikite ikun da"_

**Everyone:**

_Dore kurai_

**Mai:**

_mune ippai no ai wo_

**Everyone:**

Dore kurai

**Anahi:**

_mune ippai no ai wo_

**Mai:**

_Kakaetara bokura tsutaerarerun darou_

**Everyone:**

_Kore kurai_

**Mai:**

_mune ippai no ai de_

**Everyone:**

_Kore kurai_

**Noemi:**

_mune ippai no ai de_

**Mai:**

_Kimi wo dakishimeta sono toki ni_

_Futari kanjita shiawase_

**Everyone:**

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love (Nande?)_

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love_

_**Mai:**_

_Hitori ja mienai kedo_

_Futari nara mieteita mono ga_

_Konna ni takusan aru tte shiranakattan da_

**Everyone:**

_(Lotta love Lotta love)_

**Noemi:**

Te_ to te wo tsunageba kanjirareru nani ka_

_Soba ni ireba zutto kienai mono ga hoshii_

**Everyone:**

(Lotta_ love Lotta love)_

**Mai:**

Tanpopo_ no hana mitai ni fukeba tonde iku_

_Ryuusei no you ni yozora he isshun de kieteiku_

**Everyone:**

Dore_ kurai_

**Noemi:**

yume_ ippai no hibi wo_

**Everyone:**

Dore_ kurai_

**Mai:**

yume_ ippai no hibi wo_

_Ano hi boku-tachi wa hashiri_

**Mai and Anahi:**

nuketan_ darou_

Everyone:

Are_ kurai_

**_Noemi:_**

yume_ ippai no hibi ni_

**Everyone:**

Are_ kurai_

**Mai:**

yume_ ippai no hibi ni_

Kimi_ wo dakishimeta hazu nano ni_

_Futari nakushita shiawase_

**(Guitar Solo)**

**Mai:**

Dare_ ka ga itta_

_"Shiawase ni naru tame umare,_

_Soshite dare ka wo shiawase_

**Everyone:**

ni_ suru tame ikite ikun da"_

_Dore kurai_

**Noemi:**

mune_ ippai no ai wo_

**Everyone:**

Dore_ kurai_

**Mai:**

mune_ ippai no ai wo_

**Anahi:**

Kakaetara_ bokura_

**Everyone:**

tsutaerarerun_ darou_

Kore_ kurai_

**Noemi:**

mune_ ippai no ai de_

**Everyone:**

Kore_ kurai_

**Mai:**

mune_ ippai no ai de_

**Anahi:**

Kimi_ wo dakishimeta sono toki ni_

_Futari kanjita shiawase_

**Everyone:**

Lotta_ love, Lotta love, Lotta love (Nande?)_

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love_

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love (Honto?)_

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love_

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love_

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love_

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love_

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love_

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love_

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love (Fuu...)_

**End of song**

**(Back to Mai's P.O.V.)**

I watched as Nomi fell onto her back on the grass and Ahni following her. I laughed at how cute they can be while I looked toward my older brother. Then, Ayako, Monk, John and Masako came running at me. Well, John and Masako came at a much slower, more calmer pace. "Wow Mai that was amazing! But that was in Japanese how do the kids know that?" Monk questioned me but was interrupted by Ayako with her own. "How many languages do you know? Are you fluent in all of them?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa..." I said holding up my hands in front of me for surrender. "My friends please, one at a time. We know you have many questions and we will answer for the sake of your curiosity, but please, give us some time to answer them." My older brother said, coming to stand close to my side, wrapping his whole arm around my waist bringing me closer to his side (if that's even possible) in a protective stance, resting his huge, warm hand on my right hip. My friends nodded in understanding and waited for us to answer the questions already asked. Me and my brother shared a look, he nodded at me, allowing me to go ahead and answer. "Well, to start off, since we lived so far away from civilization we were home schooled. By our elders in the family of course. We learned simple things like Math, Reading, Science, English. But as we got older, our learning started to get more advanced. From things as Gymnastics, or acrobats to keeps us fit, active, and healthy. There was also Algerbra, Trig, Pre Calc, eventually Calculus. Then came different languages as English, since Spanish was our native tongue, to French, to German, to Czech, to Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Vietnamese, Russian, Portuguese, Italian. And then, there was the last of them, it was uh. How do you say-Ho-Ho-How would you describe Sean?" I looked up to my older brother with questioning on my face. He thought for a moment before calmly responding. "It was indeed rather... Advanced... We have never learned anything so up in the learning system, but it was nothing we could not handle. It was difficult at first yes, but, we mastered it like all the others eventually." Sean said in a low voice. Everyone stared at us, mouth gaping and eyes bugged out. It was an awkward staring silence, and I was starting to get rather uncomfortable, as was my brother. Until, my little sister Nomi, tugged on the hem of my shirt again. I kneeled down in front of her as Ahni came and stood behind Nomi.

**"Nomi quiere cantar otra canción." (Nomi wants to sing another song)** Ahni had said, looking at me and Sean with pleading eyes. "What does she want?" Masako asked, hiding her mouth behind the sleeve of her kimono (of course -_-'). "She wants to sing another song." I said not looking up. "Well you should."

"What?" I looked up at Noll, surprised but not showing as much as others would. _That's right. Now that I'm home, I have to act proper again. _I thought to myself. "The sooner the children are satisfied, the sooner we can get this whole thing over with and go home." He said in a low, agitated voice. "Naru-" I held up my hand, stopping Lin from what he was going to say. I opened my eyes and smiled warmly as best as I could. "It's ok Lin. I understand that you want to go home and get back to business. So I will do what you wish, Naru." I said, turning back to my family. But not before sneeking a glance at Noll who looked regretful for a second before erasing his emotions from his face and his eyes.

I looked at my sister's with my hands on my hips. "Ok, what song should we sing?" I asked in a cheerful tone.

**End of Chapter Seven!**

**Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Zunigsel000: Heres chapter 4 you guys! Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt!**

"**..." speaking a different language...**

"..." speaking normal...

**Chapter Eight**

**(Recap)**

_Previously on Ghost Hunt: Mai's Complicated, Secret Life_

_I kneeled down in front of my little sister. _**"Bueno, ¿qué canción debemos cantar?" (Well, what song should we sing?) **I asked the girls. They paused, and thought about it. Like it was really important. **"Ah, ya sé!" (Oh, I know!) **Maritza said, pointing her finger in the head like 'I got it!' kind of way. Then she grabbed her sisters, Mayra and Sean and got in a group, whispering incoherent things I could not here. I stood there, motionless, curious as to what they were saying. I looked towards Monk and Ayako. They were giving me the same look I had on my face. Asking a very obvious question. I just shook my head and shrugged my shoulders, then looked back to my family. The girls turned back to me, so did my aunt Mayra, smiling with their hands behind their back, while they were walking towards me. They stopped in front of me and didn't say anything. I looked side-to-side (without moving my head of course), waiting for something to happen. But, nothing happened...

**"Sabemos qué cantar." (We know what to sing) **Maritza said, smiling up at me. I leaned my upper body on my knees. **"Ah, sí? ¿Qué es eso?" (Oh yeah? What is that?) **I'm not going to lie, I was kind of anxious to learn what they're up to. The girls shared a look and smiled at each other, before giving me the same look.I couldn't help but smile back. _How could you not? they're so cute!_

**"Queremos cantar ..." (We want to sing...) **Maritza started, but left it to hang there, letting Noemi, Ahni and herself with aunt Mayra finish. "KISS ME!" I stood there, with my arms crossed over my chest and my hips poked out. "No." I said, quick, short, and to the point. I turned to leave when Mayra grabbed my elbow. **"¿Qué? Aw vamos Selena. Te encantaba esa canción, y cómo nosotros las niñas se reunieron y cantar." (What? Aw let Selena. You loved that song, and how we girls got together and sing) **My aunt said, whining with a pout on her face. I rolled my eyes as I turned my head, nicely taking my arm back from her grasp. **"Yo solía..." (I used to...) **I mumbled under my breath so low that if you weren't like my family, and me, you wouldn't be able to hear what I said. **"¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué no te gusta esa canción nunca más?" (What is the matter? Why do you not like that song anymore?) **Ahni asked from behind me. I looked at her, surprised that she was there. Then turned my head back, away from them, hiding the blush on my face crossing my arms in front of my chest, only tighter this time. Speaking low again, "it's degrading." I said in English. "What's degrading?" Noll said. I looked up at him, still blushing, but only blushing harder when I heard his thoughts by accident.

_She's so cute when she blushes like that. It makes me want to hold her in my arms and kiss her forever._

"Naru, you speak English?!" Ayako asked/screamed. _Damn, I forgot they were here. Noll thought, but showing no emotion on his face. Tch, as usual. _I thought, scoffing. Noll straightened his collar, clearing his throat saying, "Of course. I need to be able to speak to the foreign clients don't I?" I rolled my eyes, as did my brother.- Wait. Where is my brother? While I looked around, everyone was totally convinced from Noll's lie. It got quiet quickly. While everyone was thinking about what Noll said. I was still looking for my brother, but could not, for the **life** of me, find him anywhere in the backyard. I looked at my aunt and psst at her, gaining her attention. **"Qué?" (What?) **She asked. I leaned in so that I could whisper low and the others (meaning the humans -_-'...) couldn't hear. **"Donde esta mi hermano?" (Where is my brother?) **I asked. Mayra leaned away to straighten her posture, pointing her thumb towards the house. **"Él fue a buscar a tu madre." (He went to go find your mother).**

**" Eh? Por qué?" (Eh? Why?) **But before Mayra could answer that, my brother came out, along with my mother... I stood there, taking a slow, deep breath, watching my mother walk towards me, slow and calm with perfect steps and posture. Her golden, curly, mid-back length hair flowing behind her. My heart clenched with home sickness. My throat was closing up, tightly might I add. I could literally feel the tears coming, burning my eyes as they appeared. But I would _not_ let them fall.

_Not here..._

_Not now..._

_Not ever..._

Before I could register, or know what was happening, my mother grabbed me in her arms, and held on tight, smelling my hair taking and memorizing my scent. **"Oh, Selena ... Te he echado de ti mi bebé. Te he extrañado tanto." (Oh, Selena. I've missed you my baby... I missed you so much). **I stood there, frozen to my spot. Shocked that _my _mother did something like _this_. It wasn't until two minutes passed that I excepted the greeting and hugged her back just as hard. Gripping onto her like I was holding on the edge of a cliff for dear life, so afraid that if I let go, she'd disappear again. **"Te he extrañado tanto, tanto, tanto." (I missed you so, so, so much) **My mother whispered into my hair over, and over again, like a cd that's stuck on repeat. While she was cooing soft, comforting, calm words in my ear, I could not help but let a tear fall down my cheek, followed by another, and another, and another, until it was just a continuous routine. My mother pulled back from me when I sniffled. She took both my cheeks into her palms, looking at me with her sad filled eyes. **"Bebé, todo lo qué es el problema?" (Baby, whatever is the matter?) **My mother asked me, her tears collecting at the corner of her eyes. I wiped away the trail of tears on my face, mumbling, **"nada..." (nothing...). **My mother scoffed at me, only when she did, it sounded like something like only the perfect woman could do. I looked up at her through my long, thick lashes, sniffling some more, trying not to sound too sloppy or unladylike. **"Mi niña por favor, no me mientas. Las madres siempre saben cuando sus hijos y hijas están mintiendo. Ahora, dime lo qué está mal?" (My baby please, do not lie to me. Mothers always know when their children are lying. now tell me, what is the matter?(favorite part!)) **My mother said softly. I slowly shook my head, still wiping away the continuous, falling tears. **"No, no, no hay nada malo. En serio." (No, no, nothing is wrong. Really) **I said, trying not to whimper or croak. **"Entonces, ¿cuál Es el problema, huh? ¿Por qué lloras?" (Then what Is the matter, huh? Why are you crying?) **My mother asked, her thumb rubbing away my tears, while the other rubs my cheek in comfort. I waited for me to stop sniffling so that she could understand me. But when I spoke, it came out as a small, weak, helpless whimper. Sounding like an scared, weak, injured child, pleading for help. **"Por qué, yo sólo..." (Because, I just...) **And I just kept repeated the same thing. **"Sí?" (Yes?). **I looked up at my mother. **"Acabo Te extrañé mucho mamá!" (I just missed you so much mom!) **When I was talking, I coughed out the words. _ugh, I hate this feeling... _I thought. _What feeling? _the voice of my brother filled my head. _The feeling of pure weak, and helplessness. _I thought back not getting a reply. I wasn't expecting one anyway from what I said. **"Oh... Oh, oh, oh, oh... Yo también... Te extraño tu tambien, mi hija. Te he extrañado tanto." (Oh... Oh, oh, oh, oh... Me too... I missed you too, my daughter. I've missed you so much) **My mother cooed softly like I was a newborn infant, while she was petting my head, holding me close to her chest. I heard her heart beat going, _tum-tum, tum-tum (thump-thump, thump-thump), _against my ear. I instantly calmed down, taking in her sweet scent, wishing I was only closer to her (if that's possible).

After staying like that, I pulled away. Wiping away any loose tears I missed. I smiled at my mother, and she smiled back. I started to walk towards the others, when my mother suddenly grabbed my hand, and pulled me back into her, holding on to my shoulders tightly, squeezing me into her. I was stunned, not knowing what to do. Until she said/whispered, **"Bienvenido a casa, _m__ija_..." (Welcome home, daughter...). **I smiled warmly, and returned the hug, but I held on less tight. Once we separated, Mother grabbed my hand, and squeezed it twice. In _our_ family, it meant; _I love you... _I squeezed back, saying; _I love you too. _Together, we walked towards the others, hand-in-hand, swing our arms together happily. Happy that we're finally together again._ We're finally together. I'm finally home. _I thought with a smile on my face.

"Uh, Mai?" I looked over at John, who looked quite flustered (His face is red). "Yes, John?" I asked with a small smile on my lips. "Who is this woman?" I looked at my mother, then back at John. "Oh, this is my mother, Katilina." My mother looked over to the group, as if she was examining them. She offered them a soft smile, and walked closer to them, holding out her hand to John once she stopped in front of him. "Hi, it's so nice to meet Selena's friends." My mother said. I face palmed myself at the sound of my given name. It's not that I hate it or anything, no. However, I _did_ hate it when it was spoken in front of anyone outside our family. John accepted my mother's hand, and in return, gave her one of his cute smiles. "It's nice to meet you too, miss Katilina. My name is John." My mother chuckled causing John's face to burn more (you could almost see the steam coming from his face -_-'...), making my mother cover her mouth with her fist, giggling into it. "Please, call me Katie." She said after her giggle fit. John just nodded his head, too flushed to say anything.

My mother then turned to Monk and Ayako. "Hi, I'm Monk! This hag here is Ayako Matsuzaki. She's the priest." Monk said, over joyed grabbing my mothers hand. My mother cocked her head to the side, closing her eyes and smiling. Monk just smiled more back. I hope Monk's drool doesn't cause a flood. _Should I go fetch a bucket? _My brother's voice asked. I was token back and looked at my brother behind me, shaking my head with a smile on my face, scoffing at him a little. My brother just closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. His pink, soft, small lips forming a frown before opening his eyes and flashing me his special smiles that was made for only me, and _only _for me to see. I looked back to see Ayako fuming behind Monk, getting ready to hit her with her purse. I waited for the usual fight to happen... _Huh... Why isn't Ayako hit-_

_"Anata wa watashi o nani o yobidashita no ka?!" (What did you call me?!). There it is. _I thought with a small smile on my face. Ignoring Monk and Ayako, my mother moved on over to Masako, Lin, and Noll. _"Konichiwa." (Hello) _My mother said in a soft, friendly, feminine voice, closing her eyes and smiling, her hands on top of one another in front of her. Then, my mother bowed, _professionally!_ _When did my mother learn this?!_ I thought. _While you were gone._ Once again, my brother's voice filled my head. _Why? _I thought back. _Because you went to Japan. _I was still confused on why. _She wanted to learn so that when you came home, you two would be able to bond over something. _I cocked my brow. _What? Bond? Why bond? We have tons of things to bond over? _I heard my brother sigh, which was the first because if you knew my brother, he doesn't do anything that isn't proper or not gentlemen like. same thing like me. _Well that is not what mother thinks. _I was speechless. _She thinks that you two are growing farther apart, and she feels like your losing interest in her. So, she asked father to teach her everything there is to know about Japanese culture. From the language, to clothing, to food, actions, history, learning system, government, everything. _I felt my eyes widen a bit at what I heard. _Wow, she went all out, huh?_

_She did it for you. _And with that, I felt the connection in the back of my head weaken, and then, my brother was gone just like that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Zunigsel000: Heres chapter 4 you guys! Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt!**

"**..." speaking a different language...**

"..." speaking normal...

**Chapter Nine**

**(Recap)**

_Previously on Ghost Hunt: Mai's Complicated, Secret Life_

_Mom learned all this so that she can get closer to you. _My brother explained. I looked at my mother and felt my heart start to warm a bit. Whenever I look at my mother, I know that I'm home. _Wow, she went all out..._

**(Back to present)**

Once my mother was done introducing herself with everyone, and learned who I work for, she came over by me with a smile on her face. Instantly, I felt suspicious. **"Que?" (What?) **She asked with a smile on her face. **"Sabes que`." (You know wha****t) **My mother just shrugged her shoulders and said (more like ordered) that we were going to sing a song. All the sudden the music started. I looked to my friends and they gave me blank stares. I shrugged my shoulders. Here we go again.

_Kiss Me_

_Moe tsukiru wa_

_Kono koi tabun_

_Donna shuumaku ga koyou to_

_Kakugo shiteru_

_Yoyuu nante_

_Hotondo nai_

_Hisshi de shigamitsuiteru dake_

_Anata no me_

_Yasashiku idaki yoseru ude_

_Subete ga subete ga_

_Hajimete no fall in love datta wa_

_Kiss me hanasanaide_

_Kiss me shizen na mama de_

_Kono fuan wo nugui totte_

_Nee nee nee nee..._

_Nee nee nee nee..._

_Touch me sono yubisaki_

_Touch me sono manazashide_

_Kono watashi wo tsutsumikon de_

_Please please please please..._

_Please please please please..._

_Aishiteru_

_Yomi ga eru wa_

_Kinou no koto_

_Anna ni kokoro ga yureta no_

_Hajimete da mon_

_Sabishi sugite_

_Toki ni kowai_

_Futari de irenai kono toki ga_

_Ame no asa_

_Atataka na heya de koohii_

_Otona no furi kara_

_Hontou no otona ni naresou_

_Kiss me kiken na hodo_

_Kiss me amai kuchizuke_

_Kono negai wo zenbu kanaete_

_Nee nee nee nee..._

_Nee nee nee nee..._

_Knock me sono tamashii de_

_Knock me mado wo tataite_

_Kono watashi wo anshin sasete_

_Please please please please..._

_Please please please please..._

_Aishiteru_

_Kiss me kiken na hodo_

_Kiss me amai kuchizuke_

_Kono negai wo zenbu kanate_

_Nee nee nee nee..._

_Nee nee nee nee..._

_Knock me sono tamashii de_

_Knock me mado wo tataite_

_Kono watashi wo anshin sasete_

_Please please please please..._

_Please please please please..._

_Aishiteru_


	10. Chapter 10

**Zunigsel000: Heres chapter 4 you guys! Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt!**

"**..." speaking a different language...**

"..." speaking normal...

**Chapter Ten**

**(Recap)**

_Previously on Ghost Hunt: Mai's Complicated, Secret Life_

_Mom looked at me, smirking. And thats when we started singing...__  
_

**(Back to present)**

When we were done, everyone was looking at us like last time. "What?" Ahni asked, shrugging her shoulders. "You guys sang beautifully..." John murmured. All my little sisters (Noemi and Maritza) blushed from the complement. Noll and Lin walked up to me. I could feel something in the air, I just could not put my finger on it. "That was very impressive, what you do with your family, Mai." Lin had said. I felt myself begin to blush, but stopped myself before anyone could see. It was quiet for a while before my Mother talked.

"Well let us not just stand out here and catch our deaths! Let us disburse to inside the house. We will find you a place to sleep for your stay here, or whenever you decide to come again." She said happily.

**Time Skip!**

After we got everyone a room and situated, we went into the dinning room where we have all our meals. "Selena..."

"Yes Ahni?" I waited for her reply.

"How long are the humans staying here?"

"As long as they like..." The whole walk was left in silence.

Once we arrived to the hall and sat, that is when my father decided to return home with his brothers. They were all talking of their long day spent at the council hall, but stopped when they saw the extra compeny. I looked towards my mother, sending her a secret worried look. In return, my Mother gave me an assuring smile, secretly telling me that everything will be all right. I looked back towards my Father, seeing that he and his brothers were still unmoving. Under the table, my brother gave my hand a small, yet srong, tight squeeze to my hand. I squeezed back. Everything and everyone was quiet until my Father stepped up and talked. His voice, strong and full of leadership, filling up the whole entire hall.

"My darling... Who are the guests we're having today...?" I quietly let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Hopefully, no one heard me. "Dear, these are our daughter's friends. They're visiting, along with our daughter, all the way from Japan." My mother answered. My Uncles all looked to my Father, asking with their eyes if this was okay? Letting a bunch of humans into our house, where every one of our kind lives.

My Father put up his palm and took another step forward, putting his palms together. "Welcome! Please make yourselves at home. I'm sure my wife gave you all a place to sleep for tonight?"

"Actually, dear? Selena and her friends are staying for a while..." It was quiet again, but not long did the silence dissappear. "Well I hope all of you have a lovely, warm stay, here at the Merison house." My Father said, looking at my Mother, brother and sisters and me, signaling us to stand up and join him. Once everyone stood by my Father, we all bowed respectfully. "Thank you for letting us stay without notice. We apologize for not contacting you first." Lin said, standing and bowing. "Oh please, no. We love it when our daughter comes and visits us. You see, she's the first of this family to leave to another country. So we'll love anyone who comes with our daughter when she visits." At the mention of me leaving to a different country before anyone else, Noll's eyes flickered to me. His cold, dark blue orbs staring into mine.

"If it isn't too much trouble, might I know whom all of you are, and what your relation is to my daughter?" My Father asked while he and his brothers and friends sat athe the huge, lung table with the rest of us.

At this, Noll was the first to speak, announcing everyone's names along with his. "I'm Kazuya Shibuya, I own a business in Japan called Shibuya Psychic Research. This is my assistent Lin Koujo."

"Excuse me, but aren't you from China?" My Uncle Jerry asked Lin. Lin smiled lightly, happy that he was noticed of his race. "I'm originally from Hong Kong." He answered. "What are you doing in Japan? Uh, sorry. I shouldn't of asked such a personal question." My Mother said, surprising all of us (except the elders that is). "No, that's quite alright. I came to Japan to seek a place to work that involves investigation on ghost trilvary." Lin said. My Mother just nodded and let Noll continue.

"This is Masako Hara, she's a medium for our group you may call it."

_She's also on t.v. isn't she? _My Mother asked in my head. I slightly nodded, knowing she saw, not wanting to interrupt.

"Next is Takigawa, and Ms. Ayako Matsuzaki. They're the Monk and Priestest." Everyone nodded their head, following along. "Last is John Brown, he's a Catholic Priest from Australia. He gives out excersizes on some cases."

"Your job sounds very interesting, but also difficult. Is it hard to solve casses?" My Mother asked. Noll and the rest just nodded their heads, thinking of the same thing. "No it's quite easy. Your daughter here is also my assistent, back in Japan. But, she's a big help on casses." I felt myself blush madly from the praise Noll gave me. I could feel the ice, cold stare Masako was giving me.

"Oh, is that so? How does she help?" Father asked. Before Noll could answer, Lin beat him to it. "She has dreams that explains what happened in the past to lead to the ghosts appearance."

"Uh-huh..." My Mother and Father (make that everyone besides SPR) looked at me, giving me a dissapproving stare. I blushed out of embarressment and took a sip from my glass. Drinking down the warm, red liquid, feeling it go down my throat, calming down the burning fire sensation while it was making it's way towards my stomach. "I think that's enough questions for tonight. Don't you think so Sean?" I looked toward my brother for help. My brother just nodded not wanting to say anything. But before anything else could happen, a voice stood out of the rest.

"So Selena, you finally arrived. Everyone was beginning to think you would never show." Everyone looked toward the entrance of the hall. What I saw was the end of my life. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on my palms, whispering _oh no_. The owner of the voice was Angeline. She had tan skin, very lean, skinny body. Long, skinny legs, a small torso. Long, straight, golden hair like our Mother. Golden auburn eyes. A small nose and small lips with a skinny neck. The second girl next to her was a look-a-like, except she had short dark red, curly hair, with red eyes. Everything else was the same. Her name was Devilenna.

"What is that God-awful stench?" Devilenna said, her nose in the air searching for the sorce of the stench. "It smells like-" Devilenna's eyes stopped on the SPR group. She made a sneer of disgust at the humans because of their smell.

"Angeline, Devilenna, please come join us, we were just getting to meet your sister's friends." My mother said. At this Angeline smiled lightly while Devilenna just sneered some more.

"We would love to!"

"No thanks, I just lost my appetite to the putride smell."

Angeline and Devilenna said at the same time. At that, Devilenna began to walk out, not before my brother Sean tried to stop her. "Devilenna, please. Come and join us." Devilenna whipped her head around and gave him a deathly look. "Not until you throw out the trash causing that awful gagging smell." She said giving one of her death glares at the humans. At this, Ayako was about to go on a rampage until she saw her gaze. Monk, Ayako, John, even Masako sat there, afraid of my sister. Noll, and Lin did not give her one glance. With that, Devilenna left. SPR just looked at me, looking for answers. I just shrugged my shoulders taking another sip of my drink. "Ehem... My, uhm, sister does not like new people. Especially people from a different country." I said the last part quiet.

After that, the whole evening went on like nothing happened. A few embarressing stories about my baby life were told, but I just brushed them off and told my mother to stop before she got too revealing.  
_

**Lin's P.O.V.**

Watching Mai-er-Selena under the light of the hall was beautiful...

She looked like an angel that came down from Heaven. Watching her smile and laugh like never before, I could feel myself falling more in love with her. Although I am too old for her, I can still love her from a distance right? That's not a crime. Other people might think it taboo if I mention it to anyone, but that'll never happen, because I keep my love for Selena a secret. A secret no one will ever find out. Not even said girl herself.

Even though it breaks my heart to watch another man be able to touch her, and have a life I will never get to have with her. That doesn't matter, because I get to watch her from a distance to an extent. And that's enough for me.

I hope...  
_

**Naru's P.O.V.**

Now that I found out the truth behind Mai's (I mean Selena's) background, I can finally get close to her like never before! Wait, what am I saying? Do I really love Selena? The girl who's always making me tea, but also getting targeted in most (all -_-') of the casses we have?

Yes!

I do love her! And no one, no one is going to take her away from me!  
_

**Done! I love all your reviews!**

**But, I must make a selfish request -_-' ...**

**Please read and review!**

**Honestly, I almost forgot about this story...**

**But thanks to KataraJanae I found new inspiration to this story.**

**A big thanks to KataraJanae! without you, this whole story would have gone down in catastophey! Everyone should thank this person from saving you story! And also to the people who kept one reading and reviewing, thank you all!**

**I love you all so much! You all inspire me to become an auther when I go to colloge which is in a year. But don't worry, I 'll keep this story in my free time while at colloge. If I seem to have forgotten, just message me about the story, and also, message me about what to put in the story that YOU think should be in the story!**

**Please and thank you alll!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Zunigsel000: Heres chapter 4 you guys! Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt!**

"**..." speaking a different language...**

"..." speaking normal...

**Chapter Eleven**

**(Recap)**

_Previously on Ghost Hunt: Mai's Complicated, Secret Life_

_We last left the Merison's and SPR at the dinning table..._

**(Back to present)**

Two days have passed since SPR and the Merison family have been living together in Baha, Mexico. And it was those two days that have our female heroine going insane. Heres the reason why. Every single year there is a time where all the Merison family's emotions and pheromones are all over the place. That's right. Mating season.

Mating season has arrived...

I wonder what Naru and all the guys will do? What there are more guys now!?  
-

**Lin's P.O.V.**

I don't know why, but I just can't stop looking at Mai-er... Selena I mean (I'll never get used to her name)... She just has this aura where it makes me want to be close to her and... Kiss her, hug her and... _No. stop Lin! Don't even think that way about her! _I shook my head to get rid of the very, naughty, dirty thoughts of Selena. My attention goes back to Selena. Watching her as she gracefully walks beside Sean and... Some new guys!?

Who are these guys!?

And why are they so close to my Selena!?  
-

**Naru's P.O.V**

I could see Lin watching Selena's every move from the corner of his eye. I started to get annoyed but didn't say anything. I was too focused on Selena myself. Something about her is different ever since this morning. It's her appearance maybe. Something about her is glowing...  
-

**Sorry I haven't been able to get on the computer in so long! With college exams and moving out and getting married I have a ton of stuff to do! I promise I'll try my best to keep updating! But before I sign off, I'd like to personally thank KataraJanae for keping me in touch with everything! Love you KataraJanae! (Like a sister! Sister writing buddies forever!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Zunigsel000: Heres chapter 4 you guys! Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt!**

"**..." speaking a different language...**

"..." speaking normal...

**Chapter Twelve**

**(Recap)**

_Previously on Ghost Hunt: Mai's Complicated, Secret Life Lin and Naru could not stop staring at Mai-erhm-Selena. _

**(Present) **

**"Oye, parece que tienes unos ojos pegados a ti." (Hey, you seem to have eyes glued to you). **I look behind me seeing that Noll and Lin were, _indeed_, staring at me. I could feel their jealousy and curiosity in the air surrounding them. Not wanting to go further into the situation, I waved at them and started walking away with my older brother and friends.

**Lin and Noll's thoughts**

I can't believe what just happened! Why are all those... GUYS, around her? How is SHE letting those boys around her like that? Where did all of them come from anyway? They weren't here last night!

Where they...?

**Selena's P.O.V. **

**"Oye, Selena!" (Hey, Selena!) **I look behind me to see my sisters Devilena and Angelina walking up to us.

**"Hey, ¿qué pasa?-" (Hey, what's up?-) **

**"¿Cuánto duran los ... Los mortales va a quedar aquí? Están empezando a apestar el lugar con su olor." (How long will the... Mortals be staying here? They're starting to stink up the place with their scent)** Devilena said, her mouth in a disgusted sneer showing off her sharp, deadly fangs. To others, Devilena was vicious, someone you did not want to piss off. But I was different. Devilena did not scare me becasue she was me. So is Angelina. They both represent a part of me. I represtent the human whilst the goddess was within. Angelina was the angel siof me. While Devilena, was obviously the demon side of me. Together, we could outstand anything thrown against us. That is why we were created. To take over my parents rule someday, along with my brother, and rule an awsome kingdom.

**"Están conmigo. Ellos son mi responsabilidad. Así que ellos va a quedarse aquí hasta que me vaya." (They're with me. They're my responsibility. So they are going to stay here until I leave) **I said, the Alpha in my coming out in a command that made even Devilena shrink back a little. Devilena just sneered and then smirked.

**"Mejor mantener su nariz. Puedo oler la quiere de ellos. El olor es nauseabundo." (Best keep you nose up. I can smell the want of them. The smell is nauseating) **And with that, Devilena turned to leave.


	13. Chapter 13

**Zunigsel000: Heres chapter 4 you guys! Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt!**

"**..." speaking a different language...**

"..." speaking normal...

**Chapter Twelve**

_Previously on Ghost Hunt: Mai's Complicated, Secret Life..._

**(Recap)**

_**"Mejor mantener su nariz. Puedo oler la quiere de ellos. El olor es nauseabundo." (Best keep you nose up. I can smell the want of them. The smell is nauseating) **And with that, Devilena turned to leave... _

**(Present) **

It wasn't a surprise that Devilena hated (more like despised with a ragging, heated/burning passion) mortals. I wasn't even upset that she was arguing with me about it. I just _wish_ she could keep her thoughts to herself...

"Selena..." I looked over to Ian, our family friend for a long time. His nerd glasses** (A/N: you know the glasses that are really popular now. They're big, black, thick, rimmed glasses that people were made fun of for having to wear them back in the 50's when our grandparents were in high school. Those are the ones I'm talking about.)** fitting his face perferctly. Behind the glasses were smooth, chocolate brown that look like Willy Wonka made. Life, happiness and laughter sat behind his iris, making you think of him as a very happy, optomistic person. Which, he was...

His nose coming down in a perfect, straight line that was not crooked, nor broken. It wasn't too big, and it wasn't too small eighter. It was just perfect. His lips, small and pink, and also soft as petals are from glossy, red roses freshly picked on a nice, warm, summer day. He had a beard, but it wasn't scratchy as you think it would be. And it didn't smell or had leftover food in it. It was calm and smooth to the touch. It didn't hurt when you rubbed your cheek against it. It actually kinda tickled. It wasn't long, more like, it was shaven down enough to the point where you can see it and that there was alot of it. But there wasn't enough of it to look like a waterfall of hair coming from his face. It just stayed around his small, perfect mouth, connecting from his side burns, stopping just below his chin.

His hair was the same as his eyes. Smooth, milk chocolate brown. It was straigh, and it was never frizzed. It was nice and soft, felt like you were touching a girls head, not a boys. It stopped right above his eyes so that he could see where he was going. And stopped at the base where his neck began and his shoulder ended **(A/N: so basically, it's like Justin Bieber's hair cut when he was younger, but longer and more manlier.). **

**"Mande?" (A/N: To some people reading this, you may use it differently, but this is how we respond when someone calls our names in my family. And to those who doesn't know what Mande means. It's just a different way of saying 'What?' or 'What do you want?' That's all that it means.) **I said in my soft, low, soothing voice of a mother.

**"¿Cómo estás pensando en mantener a sus amigos ocupados mientras el resto de nosotros estamos celebrando?" (How are you planning to keep your friends busy while the rest of us are celebrating?) **Ian said, his smile never leaving his face. Unlike any other man that meets me, or passes me by. Ian does not show his... Aroused state around others. He is well-mannered just like all the men in my family who are related by blood. He is very nice and he doesn't try to flirt with me. His mind is always clean **(you know what I'm talking about lol) **and he's never, not _once_, done anything to harm me in any way.

That is why I like Ian, because he has manners like my brother, and he respects me. Also he doesn't blush or get nervous when I'm around him.

Without even thinking about what he said, I replied, **"Honestamente, yo ni siquiera pensar en lo que harían." (Honestly, I did not even think about what they would do) **I giggled quietly whilst thinking to myself of options there were. **"Tenía la esperanza de que iban a pensar que nada de nuestra celebración y simplemente creo que es parte de nuestra cultura." (I was hoping they would think nothing of our celebration and just think it's part of our culture) **I said, my voice drifting out. It was silent before anyone made a move to reply.

**"Bueno, no podemos dejar que ellos deambulan. Están obligados a ver las cosas que no podemos explicar." (Well, we can not let them roam. They are forced to see things we can not explain) **Patch said in a calm, low voice. I lowered my head, trying to think of something else, but nothing stood out.

**"Patch es correcto. No podemos dejar que vean cosas que no deberían. Es inevitable." (Patch is correct. We can not let them see things they should not. It is inevitable) **

**"Sí, sé de lo que está por suceder si los dejo solos." (Yes, I know what is going to happen if I leave them alone) **I said in a whisper, then continued. **"Sin embargo, haciendo caso omiso a sus la preguntas ahora solo aumentara su curiosidad y la sospecha." (However, ignoring their questions will only increase their suspicion and curiosidy).  
**Everyone was still, thinking of what I said.

**"Ellos van a encontrar muy pronto. No hay que correr el riesgo." (They're going to find out soon. Let's not chance it) **I said. And with that, everyone understood where I was getting at.


End file.
